Between Fleeting Moments and Camera Flashes
by littlebluewhalen
Summary: Everyone in the Host Club are friends, in their own right. In this series, we explore the friendships between all of the members, and get a peek of what they're really like behind closed doors.


**A/N: okay guys! I've recently rewatched all of OHSHC and fell back in love with one of my first animes. So, here's some fic for it! I've had this idea for a while and now I'm finally executing it. This is going to be a dump where I write little one-shots of scenes delving into the interactions and dynamics between each character; one-on-ones for all of the characters. I think all of them have their own friendships in their own way and they need to be explored more. I love friendship!**

**So enjoy the first installment in this series. I'll probably just update whenever I feel like it, whenever inspiration strikes and I somehow magically obtain the ability to write. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**/**

_Honey and Haruhi_

The waves lapped lightly at their feet as they sat in the sand together, just at the edge of the gentle waves. Haruhi looked over at the small boy next to her, shielding her eyes from the harsh sunlight that beat down on all of them.

"Honey-senpai, are you okay?" She asked bluntly. She had been sitting alone, admiring the ocean when Honey had come over and set next to her, wrapping his arms around his knees. He had said nothing, and simply stared out at the ocean. Her questioned was left unanswered as they lapsed into silence again. Haruhi turned her attention back onto the water.

"I'm worried, Haru-chan." Honey said suddenly. Haruhi's eyes glanced over, taking in his expression. He did, indeed, look worried. His expression was set in deep thought, and she realized he wasn't really looking at the ocean at all. She stayed silent and waited for him to continue.

"I'm worried for Mori." He confessed at last. This made Haruhi raise an eyebrow.

"For Mori? Why, is he in danger?" Haruhi asked, confused. Honey finally looked over at her.

"No, not in that sense. I'm just…" Honey trailed off with a sigh and put his chin on his arms. Haruhi frowned. She lightly set a hand on his back.

"You can tell me, you know. I won't say anything. It's not my place." She said softly. He nodded.

"I'm just… we're so close to graduating, Haru-chan. And I'm so worried that… well… Mori is so protective over me. I feel like I am his life, yanno? He always takes care of me, like he's my big brother. But I don't want to hold him back. I don't want to… I know he wants to go to a different college than I do, but he won't leave my side. He refuses. And I don't want to always be in the way of him having his own life. And I think it's the same from my side, too. I just… I need to make him realize that I'm okay. And even though we'll have separate lives, doesn't mean we'll be lost forever. I've tried to talk to him about it, but he just… doesn't listen to me!" Honey said, his voice raising an octave at the end of his explanation, obviously frustrated with the situation. He sighed again and leaned back on his hands, stretching his legs out. Haruhi said nothing for a little bit.

"Well… do you want me to talk to him about it? I don't know how much good that would do…" She said, her words becoming mumbles, "but maybe you could show him how much you've grown? I don't know how, but, maybe if you can somehow show him that you can take care of yourself, he'll understand." She said, turning fully to look at Honey. Honey smiled up at her, a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Haru-chan… that's a good idea. Really, I just wanted to talk to someone about it. And as much as I love the Host Club… I don't want one of Tamaki's schemes this time." Honey replied jokingly, his voice taking on the sweet, younger tone it usually held. Haruhi smiled back.

"Whatever I can do for my friends. Especially you and Mori-senpai. You two are the least frustrating out of the bunch." Haruhi said, laughing a bit.

"Well, would you want to fake date me?" Honey asked, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. Haruhi's jaw dropped.

"Kyaa! H-Honey-senpai, why would you ask something like that?!" She asked, reeling back and catching herself before she fell over in the sand. Her voice was panicked, and Honey snickered lightly.

"Nah, I'm just kidding, Haru-chan. I think of you as a sister more than anything else. I don't feel for you the way the rest of the Club does," Honey replied, "But, it was kind of serious. I feel like if I ever got someone, or Mori ever fell in love, it'd be different. But again, I'm still worried that even if Mori did have feelings for someone… he wouldn't let himself experience them, because of me. Like with that one girl that confessed to him… He didn't feel the same way, but even if he did… I don't know." Honey said, his voice losing its charm once again. Haruhi had since calmed herself down, and once again sat next to her friend. She absorbed Honey's words, intentionally glossing over the first part of his statement.

"Well… I think that's just a bridge that's going to have to be crossed when you guys get there. There's no way to explain it to him when he doesn't have feelings for anyone. I don't think he'll get it." Haruhi responded slowly. Honey's eyes glanced over to her, and she felt almost scrutinized under his gaze.

"What if he already has those feelings?" He whispered. Haruhi had no idea what he said; his small voice was overpowered by the sound of the waves and the squawks of gulls overhead.

"What did you say, senpai?" She asked. He simply shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, it doesn't matter," He replied. He then got up and stretched his small body out, "Are you coming inside, Haru-chan? Oh, lunch is almost ready! That's what I came out to tell you!" Honey said, giggling. Haruhi smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'll-" Hauruhi started to respond, but was cut off by a cry of,

"Honey! What are you doing out there with my little girl for so long?! Lunch is already done, you should have been back here five minutes ago! You get over here with Haruhi right now, or you'll get no lunch from daddy!" Tamaki shouted from the beach house, before dramatically striding back inside and slamming the front door behind him. Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"Well, I've got some pretty weird friends." She stated. Honey laughed.

"Yeah, you do, but we're all grateful to have you." He responded, smiling at her. Haruhi blushed slightly at the praise, but before she could reply, he was already running back to the house.

"Come on, Haruhi! You can sit next to me and Usa-chan!" Honey yelled over his shoulder. Haruhi grinned and started the trek up the beach after him.

_Yeah, she's got some pretty great friends. _

/

**Well, I hope you guys liked this short little thing. I really enjoyed writing it!**

**I've always viewed Honey and Haruhi as siblings more so than anything romantic. **

**There's more to come!**

**xo littlebluewhalen**


End file.
